


Unnötige Gefühlsduselei

by tj_teejay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship only, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sherlock Whump, Whump, non-slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tj_teejay/pseuds/tj_teejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock geht es nicht so gut, daher erhält John einen Anruf von Mrs. Hudson. Dr. Watson eilt zur Rettung, was Sherlock und John die Gelegenheit bietet, über Dinge zu sprechen, die vorher nie zur Sprache kamen. Spielt ein paar Monate nach „His Last Vow“. Deutsche Übersetzung meiner Story “Undue Sentiment”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnötige Gefühlsduselei

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)  
>  **Titel:** Unnötige Gefühlsduselei  
>  **Autor:** TeeJay  
>  **Genre:** Gen  
>  **Charaktere:** John, Sherlock  
>  **Freigabe:** ab 12  
>  **Warnung:** Enthält Spoiler für die komplette 3. Staffel, besonders “His Last Vow”  
>  Zusammenfassung: Sherlock geht es nicht so gut, daher erhält John einen Anruf von Mrs. Hudson. Dr. Watson eilt zur Rettung, was Sherlock und John die Gelegenheit bietet, über Dinge zu sprechen, die vorher nie zur Sprache kamen. Spielt ein paar Monate nach „His Last Vow“. Deutsche Übersetzung meiner Story [“Undue Sentiment”.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1217485)  
>  **Autorenkommentar:** Lieber Sherlock Holmes, es tut mir leid, dass du hier durch musstest. Es war eigentlich nicht zu vermeiden, dass ich sowas mal schreiben würde, ich habe schließlich lange und oft genug an Neal Caffrey geübt. Aber es hat Spaß gemacht und ich bereue es nicht.  
>  Das hier ist die deutsche Übersetzung meiner Story [“Undue Sentiment”.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1217485), die im Original auf Englisch geschrieben wurde. Da Deutsch meine Muttersprache ist, lag es nahe, die Übersetzung selbst zu machen. Ich hoffe ich habe in den Dialogen den richtigen Ton getroffen, denn ich habe Sherlock bisher nie auf Deutsch gesehen (und möchte das auch eigentlich gar nicht). Ich finde es zwar ein bisschen lächerlich, dass sich Sherlock und John anscheinend immer noch siezen, aber sei es drum…  
> Vielen Dank an sj4iy für die wertvollen Kommentare auf die ursprüngliche englische Version und Marva für das Feedback zur deutschen Übersetzung.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Gehört mir nicht. Gehört Doyle, Moffat, Gatiss, der BBC und wer auch immer sonst Rechte an der Serie hat. Ich hab’s nur mal kurz ausgeliehen, ja?

+-+-+-+-+

„John, sind Sie das?“

John presste das Handy an sein Ohr. Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor. „Mrs. Hudson?“

„Oh, habe ich Sie gleich am Apparat?“

Er legte das Putenbrust-Sandwich, auf das er sich zum Mittagessens schon den ganzen Tag gefreut hatte, vor sich auf den Teller. „Ja, ich bin’s. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich das von Ihnen verlangen kann, denn ich bin sicher Sie sind ziemlich beschäftigt... aber könnten Sie vielleicht vorbei kommen?“

John war sofort alarmiert. „Ist etwas passiert? Ist was mit Sherlock?“

„Ich glaube, irgendetwas ist mit ihm. Er behauptet, dass es ihm gut geht, aber Sie wissen ja wie er ist. Ich mache mir ein bisschen Sorgen.“

„Ist er krank?“

„Ich bin nicht sicher, aber ich glaube... nun ja, wie soll ich sagen? Ich habe gehört wie er sich ein paarmal übergeben hat, und er sieht wirklich nicht gut aus.“

„Hat er Fieber?“

„Ich weiß nicht, er ist in einer ziemlich üblen Laune. Er hat mich mehr oder weniger rausgeworfen als ich ihm Tee bringen wollte.“

John nickte, obwohl Mrs. Hudson das natürlich nicht sehen konnte. „Nun gut, ich bin in einer halben Stunde da.“

„Danke, John.“

„Jederzeit, Mrs. Hudson. Wiederhören.“ Er legte auf.

John steckte sein Smartphone ein, im Geiste schon dabei, Ferndiagnosen durchzugehen. Es könnte eine einfache Magenverstimmung sein. Antiemetika? Antibiotika? Schwer zu sagen, ohne den Patienten vorher gesehen zu haben. Vielleicht auch Kochsalzlösung für eine Infusion? Wahrscheinlich übertrieben, aber lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen. Infusionsschlauch, Kanüle, Wisch-Desinfektionstücher, Latexhandschuhe, Fieberthermometer.

Ihm kam plötzlich noch ein anderer Gedanke. Drogen? Könnte es sein, dass Sherlock wieder Drogen genommen hatte? Ein mulmiges, unterdrücktes Schuldgefühl machte sich in Johns Magengegend breit. Er hatte sich in den letzten Wochen nicht besonders dafür interessiert, was sein bester Freund so trieb.

Wochen? Eher Monate sogar. Seine Tochter wurde so schnell groß, und es war einfach nicht genug Zeit, um sich sowohl um ein gesundes Familienleben als auch das Lösen von Kriminalfällen mit Londons einzigem beratendem Detektiv zu kümmern.

Er konsultierte seinen Computer und schaute sich die nächsten Patiententermine an. Mittwoch-Nachmittage waren im Regelfall verplant für Hausbesuche—meistens im nahegelegenen Altenheim, ein paar bei weniger mobilen, älteren Patienten. Es sollte eigentlich genug Zeit sein, noch einen weiteren Patienten dazwischen zu schieben.

Er packte ein paar medizinische Utensilien in seine Arzttasche bevor er die Praxis verließ, wobei er sich vornahm, noch in die Drogerie an der Ecke zu springen, um eine Packung Magentee und einen Iso-Drink zu kaufen.

+-+-+-+-+

Sein Schlüssel zur Baker Street 221B blieb immer noch auf halber Drehung leicht hängen, wie er es schon immer getan hatte, und John musste an der richtigen Stelle Druck ausüben, damit sich das Schloss öffnete. Hinter der schwarzen Tür befand sich der vertraute Flur, und als er eintrat horchte er heimlich nach Geräuschen von oben—konnte allerdings nichts hören.

Mit einem leisen Klopfen an Mrs. Hudsons Tür kündigte er sein Eintreffen an, und sie hieß ihn mit einem kurzen Lächeln willkommen. „Ah, John.“

Er zeigte mit einem Finger in Richtung obere Wohnung. „Ich nehme an, unser Patient ist oben.“

„Ich habe länger nichts mehr gehört. Vielleicht hat er sich hingelegt.“

„Ich gehe mal nachsehen.“

Mrs. Hudson nickte wohlwollend und John machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.

Auf das Klopfen an Sherlocks Tür folgte nur Stille, genauso wie auf das Rufen seines Namens. An und für sich war das nicht weiter ungewöhnlich, aber John konnte nicht leugnen, dass sich ein leichtes Unwohlsein in seiner Magengegend breit machte.

Ihn begrüßte die gleiche unaufgeräumte Wohnung, die er gewohnt war, aber er konnte unverkennbare Würgegeräusche aus dem Badezimmer hören, die fehl am Platze wirkten.

In schnellen Schritten erreichte er die Badezimmertür, wo er Sherlock kniend über die Toilettenschüssel gebeugt fand. Seine Finger umklammerten die Toilettenbrille während er in leidvollen Schwallen Galle in die Porzellanschüssel spuckte.

„Mein Gott, Sherlock“, murmelte John, während er Gewahr wurde, wie kränklich-bleich sein Freund aussah und seine braunen Locken leblos an seiner Stirn klebten. Der Burgunder-farbene Morgenmantel über dem dunkelblauen Pyjama stand im allzu deutlichen Kontrast zu Sherlocks Blässe.

Bevor John näher kommen konnte, hob Sherlock die Hand und verwehrte jegliche Hilfe. Mit einer rauen Stimme sagte er: „Halten Sie sich fern.“

John blieb stehen wo er war, wobei er stark an sich halten musste, um nicht zusammen zu zucken während Sherlock weiter erfolglos würgte. Dabei hielt er die Klobrille so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß waren.

John fühlte sich für einen Moment vollkommen hilflos. Dann ging er zum Waschbecken und befeuchtete einen Waschlappen. Während er Sherlock wachsam beobachtete, wrang er den Waschlappen aus und wartete auf eine Atempause.

Der Moment kam als er sah wie Sherlock sich endlich ein wenig entspannte. Er lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück und rang nach Luft als ob er eben die Treppe hinauf gerannt wäre. John hockte sich mit sicherem Abstand neben Sherlock und hielt ihm den Waschlappen hin. „Hier.“

Er konnte die Erschöpfung in Sherlocks Augen lesen als dieser sie öffnete. Sherlock griff nach dem Waschlappen und wischte sich damit über den Mund. Sein trockener Kommentar war: „Nicht gerade mein glorreichster Auftritt.“

„Nicht gerade meine gräulichste Erfahrung. Nicht mal ansatzweise“, entgegnete John. „Fühlen Sie sich besser?“

Sherlock konnte nur leise stöhnen. „Besser ist immer relativ, und braucht eine Basis an der man es messen kann. Wenn Sie besser als gestern meinen, dann wäre die Antwort nein. Wenn Sie besser als vor zweieinhalb Minuten meinen, dann ja, aber auch nur marginal.“

Der Hauch eines Lächelns machte sich auf Johns Lippen breit. Das war der Sherlock, den er kannte und schätzte.

Mit einem hörbaren Atemzug betätigte Sherlock die Toilettenspülung. John ging wortlos zur Seite und machte den Weg zum Waschbecken frei. Dass John nicht ganz aus dem Badezimmer wich, erntete ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick, dem ein zynischer Kommentar folgte: „John, ich bin durchaus in der Lage, den Weg zum Wohnzimmer selbst zurück zu finden.“

John nickte einmal kurz, sehr wohl in der Lage zu erkennen dass seine Präsenz nicht weiter erwünscht war. „Nun, dann wissen Sie ja, wo Sie mich finden.“

John beschäftigte sich damit, in den Tiefen der Küchenschränke nach einem geeigneten Eimer oder einer Plastikschüssel zu suchen. Dabei fand er Dinge, die er lieber niemals zu Gesicht bekommen hätte.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis Sherlock ins Wohnzimmer schlurfte—und er sah schon reichlich mitgenommen aus. Einen hellgrünen Eimer in der Hand, beobachtete John misstrauisch vom Eingang zur Küche wie Sherlock sich auf dem Sofa nieder ließ und die Decke bis zum Kinn hochzog, die zerwühlt am Fußende gelegen hatte. Ihm wurde klar, dass Sherlock sich schon eine ganze Zeit so herumgeschlagen haben musste.

„Also, wie lange geht das jetzt schon so?“ fragte ihn John.

„Hat Mrs. Hudson Sie angerufen?“

„Natürlich hat Mrs. Hudson mich angerufen. Sie hat sich Sorgen gemacht.“

Sherlock rollte mit den Augen. „Unnötige Gefühlsduselei. Sie haben meinen Bruder hoffentlich nicht angerufen.“

„Bisher nicht. Sollte ich?“

„Nein!“ erwiderte Sherlock etwas zu schnell.

John lachte leise. „Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet.“

“Doch, das habe ich. Ich habe gesagt, Sie sollen meinen Bruder nicht anrufen.”

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint, und das wissen Sie.“

Sherlock seufzte. „Heute morgen. Ungefähr 5 Uhr. Es tut mir leid, dass ich den Zeitpunkt nicht auf die Minute genau bestimmen kann.”

John trat einen Schritt näher und setzte den Eimer auf den Boden wo Sherlock ihn gut erreichen konnte. „Das sollte es einfacher machen.“

Er setzte sich auf die Kante des Couchtischs und studierte das Gesicht seines Freundes. „Okay, lassen Sie mal sehen. Wir haben wiederholtes Übergeben. Magenkrämpfe. Fieber. Habe ich was übersehen?”

„Wirklich keine schwierigen Schlussfolgerungen, John.“

„Sherlock...“ sagte John mit einem warnenden Unterton.

„Na gut“, meinte er in einem resignierten Tonfall. „Rasende Kopfschmerzen, Schüttelfrost.“

„Das war’s?“

„Ich würde sagen, das ist mehr als genug.“

„Druckschmerz im Bauchbereich?“

„Nicht wirklich.“

„Das reicht mir nicht, um eine Blinddarmentzündung auszuschließen.“

„Herrgott nochmal, sind Sie jetzt etwa mein Arzt?“

„Heute bin ich das wohl.“

„Es ist einfach nur eine Lebensmittelvergiftung. Wahrscheinlich das Sushi von gestern Abend, da roher Fisch durchaus mit _V. parahaemolyticus_ kontaminiert sein kann. Symptome dafür sind unter anderem Durchfall, Bauchkrämpfe, Erbrechen, Kopfschmerzen, Fieber und Schüttelfrost. Könnten auch die Eier Benedict von gestern gewesen sein. Mögliche Infektionsherde im Eigelb, der Sauce Hollandaise und— Urgh.“ Sherlock presste die Augen zusammen. „Ich möchte lieber nicht über Essen reden. Was ich sagen will, es gibt genügend Szenarien, die meine Lage erklären würden. Blinddarmentzündung ist im Hinblick auf meine Symptome, oder besser deren Nichtvorhandensein, nicht besonders wahrscheinlich.“

John nickte kurz. Das klang nach einer angemessenen Erklärung. Er ging hinüber zu seiner Tasche und holte das Fieberthermometer heraus. Er hielt es hoch, so dass Sherlock es sehen konnte.

„Ich weiß, dass Ihnen das nicht gefallen wird, aber bitten lassen Sie mich bei Ihnen Fieber messen.“

Sherlock schloss die Augen, vielleicht ein bisschen zu theatralisch. „Aber nur wenn Sie mich danach in Ruhe lassen.“

„Das kann ich nicht versprechen“, sagte John und steckte das Infrarot-Thermometer in Sherlocks Ohr. Es piepte einmal kurz und John las laut vor: „38,6. Ich glaube, Sie werden überleben.“

„Danke für das professionelle Urteil“, sagte Sherlock, und verzog daraufhin das Gesicht in einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse während er mit einem Arm seinen Bauch umklammerte.

John griff nach dem Eimer und zog ihn dichter zu Sherlock heran. Der aber schüttelte den Kopf und sein Gesicht entspannte sich nach ein paar Sekunden. „Sie haben nicht zufällig was dabei, das diese Erfahrung weniger unerträglich machen kann?“

„Na ja, ich habe Antiemetika dabei, aber die soll man bei Lebensmittelvergiftung eigentlich nicht geben.“

Sherlock warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu. „Bloße Formalitäten.“

„Was Sie brauchen ist Bettruhe und Flüssigkeit. Und wo wir schon mal davon reden, haben Sie heute schon irgendwas zu sich genommen?“

Sherlock gab eine Art Stöhnlaut von sich. „Sie waren dabei, als ich vor weniger als fünfzehn Minuten noch Galle gespuckt habe. Was glauben Sie wohl?“

„Ich habe eine Kochsalzinfusion mitgebracht.“

„Ich lasse Sie nur mit einer Nadel an mich ran wenn Sie mir Medikamente geben, die diese Symptome abstellen.“

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie Sie meinen. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich noch ein paar Hausbesuche, die ich machen muss. Kommen Sie eine Weile ohne mich aus?“

Sherlock legte seinen Arm über seine Augen. „Machen Sie die Gardinen zu wenn Sie gehen. Es ist viel zu hell hier.“

„Ich habe einen Iso-Drink mitgebracht, und da ist auch Kräutertee für den Magen in der Küche. Versuchen Sie was davon zu trinken, okay?“

Die Antwort war ein kaum hörbares Brummen, obwohl John dachte, er hätte so etwas wie „wohl kaum“ vernommen.

„Na ja, dachte ich mir schon“, murmelte er.

„Auf Wiedersehen, John“, nuschelte Sherlock.

John lächelte nur sanft und schloss möglichst leise die Tür hinter sich.

+-+-+-+-+

Ein Notfall im Altenheim hatte John länger aufgehalten als ihm lieb war. Es war schon fast 18 Uhr als er endlich ein wenig Luft hatte zu verschnaufen und Mary anzurufen. Sie war sehr verständnisvoll und versicherte John, dass sie und Louisa auch gut ohne ihn klar kämen—er solle doch besser Sherlock noch ein wenig umsorgen.

John seufzte, denn ihm schwante, dass es ein wenig erfreulicher Abend werden würde. Sherlock konnte im gesunden Zustand schon anstrengend genug sein. Ein kranker Sherlock hatte das Potential, sich sehr schnell zu einem Albtraum zu entwickeln. Er versuchte schon im Geiste, sich auf die verbalen Attacken vorzubereiten, die ihn unzweifelhaft erwarten würden.

Zurück in der Baker Street fand er das Wohnzimmer leer vor, der Iso-Drink und Kräutertee in der Küche unberührt. Er schlich leise in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer, wo Sherlock unter der Decke eingewickelt im Bett lag. Der Eimer auf der Erde war zum Glück ohne Inhalt.

Leise schloss er die Tür wieder und machte sich daran, in der Küche einen Tee zu kochen, wobei er ziellos nach Keksen suchte, die nicht Wochen über dem Verfallsdatum waren. Am Ende gab er sich aufgrund Mangels an anderen Alternativen mit trockenen Haferkeksen zufrieden.

Der Stapel mit Geschirr neben der Spüle sprach Bände—dominiert von verkrusteten Essensresten und abgestandenem Kaffee—daher krempelte John die Ärmel hoch und machte sich an die Arbeit. Dabei blieb es jedoch nicht, und bevor er sich versah, hatte er die Arbeitsplatte gewischt, vergeblich an den Brandflecken und Verätzungen auf der Tischplatte herum geschrubbt und undefinierbare Scheußlichkeiten aus dem Kühlschrank entsorgt.

Er hockte neben dem Mülleimer als er hinter sich eine bekannte Stimme hörte. „Was zum Teufel tun Sie da?“

Er richtete sich auf und drehte sich zu Sherlock herum. „Oh, Sie sind wach.“

„Offensichtlich. Und Sie sind…“ Die Frage hing in der Luft.

„Am Putzen.“

„Am Putzen?“

„Ich weiß, das Konzept ist Ihnen gänzlich fremd, aber ganz ehrlich, Sherlock, Ihre Wohnung gleicht fast einer Müllhalde.“

Er musterte seinen Freund, der ein bisschen weniger blass wirkte als zuvor. „Ich nehme an, Sie fühlen sich besser?“

Sherlock nahm an dem nun makellos sauberen Tisch Platz. „Wie Sie so treffend formuliert haben, ich glaube, ich werde überleben.“

„Kein Übergeben mehr?“

„Nicht seit, hm, mal sehen, vier Stunden etwa.“

John deutete auf das Iso-Getränk und den Kräutertee. „Glauben Sie, dass Sie davon was runterkriegen?“

Sherlock zog eine Grimasse. „Eine bessere Frage wäre, ‚Warum sollte ich das wollen?‘”

„Sie müssen Elektrolyte und Flüssigkeit nachfüllen.“

„Sie klingen wie meine Mutter.”

„Könnte sie Sie dazu bringen, davon was zu trinken?“

„Nein.”

John seufzte. Da war es—das Material aus dem Albträume waren. „Sie handeln immer entgegen besseren Wissens, oder?“

„Ein Kreuz, das ich mit Hingabe trage.“

Sherlock äugte auf die offene Packung Haferkekse. Er nahm einen heraus und knabberte daran. John sah mit einer gewissen Erleichterung zu.

Er holte ein frisch gespültes Glas aus einem der oberen Schränke und kippte das hellgelbe Iso-Getränk hinein. Dann stellte er es mit einem lauteren Klirren als geplant vor Sherlock auf den Tisch bevor er sich gegenüber von Sherlock an den Küchentisch setzte und sagte: „Tun Sie mir den Gefallen.“

Sherlock sah ihn an und sog entnervt seinen Atem ein. „Sie wissen doch, dass mir das Konzept von Gefälligkeiten fremd ist, aber in diesem Fall mache ich mal eine Ausnahme.“

John schüttelte den Kopf, denn er wusste genau, dass das nicht stimmte. Er hatte schon oft genug gesehen wie Sherlock anderen Leuten einen Gefallen getan hatte—Lestrade, Molly, sogar Mycroft. Immer wieder die Drama Queen.

Er studierte seinen Freund mit mehr Eifer und versuchte heraus zu finden, ob es vielleicht mehr Grund zur Besorgnis gab als eine Magenverstimmung. Das unterschwellige Schuldgefühl war wieder da und nagte an seinem Gewissen, denn er hatte Sherlock in letzter Zeit wirklich nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.

Sherlocks Arme waren durch seine Ärmel bedeckt, daher konnte er nicht unauffällig nach Nadeleinstichen suchen. Er versuchte herauszubekommen, ob Sherlocks Pupillen normal auf Licht reagierten, aber auch da kam er nicht weit. Nikotin neigte dazu, dass sich die Gefäße zusammen zogen, und es war schwer zu sagen, ob Sherlock sich nicht in letzter Zeit Zigaretten oder Nikotin-Pflaster bedient hatte.

Er wusste nicht, wie er das Thema angehen sollte, da ihm bewusst war, dass Sherlock gewöhnlich defensiv reagierte wenn man mit ihm über Drogen sprach. Er entschied sich für ein vorsichtiges Heranpirschen:. „Und, wie läuft es in letzter Zeit so?“

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. „Small Talk, John? Wirklich?”

„Na, immerhin haben wir uns eine Weile nicht gesehen.“

„Fragen Sie jetzt auch ob ich mich gesund ernähre oder genug schlafe?“ Ein provokanter Unterton machte sich in Sherlocks Stimme breit. „Oder ist das hier der Zeitpunkt, an dem Sie eine geschickt verpackte Anschuldigung als harmlose Bemerkung tarnen, um darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich kein Interesse an der Entwicklung ihres Sprösslings zeige?“

„Nein. Um Himmels Willen, wirklich nicht. Aber ich hoffe, dass Sie wissen, dass Sie bei uns jederzeit willkommen sind.“

Sherlock verzog das Gesicht. „Sabbernde Kinder, der unausweichliche Gestank von vollen Windeln, und das Unvermögen eine Konversation zu Ende zu führen, weil sie immer wieder von einem schreienden Kleinkind unterbrochen wird. Sie sehen was ich meine, oder?“

John müsste lügen um zu sagen, dass ihn das nicht ein bisschen verärgerte, und er musste sich selbst daran erinnern, von wem der Kommentar stammte. „Ja, ich sehe was Sie meinen“, erwiderte er, vielleicht ein wenig zu eingeschnappt.

Unbehagliche Stille breitete sich aus und dominierte den Raum für einen Moment bis Sherlock diese unterbrach indem er einen weiteren Schluck des Iso-Drinks zu sich nahm und knurrte, „Ich wünschte, Sie würde mich nicht zwingen, dieses Zeug zu trinken.“

John verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen, und er wusste nicht genau wieso er die Frage plötzlich laut stellte, aber sie war plötzlich da und verdarb die Luft zwischen ihnen. „Sherlock, haben Sie Drogen genommen?“

Sherlocks Augen schienen sich zu verdunkeln. „Sie müssen aber noch am geschickteren Verpacken Ihrer Anschuldigungen arbeiten.“

John schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Machen Sie das bitte nicht lächerlich, Sherlock. Es gibt einen Grund warum das einer meiner ersten Gedanken war als Mrs. Hudson mich heute anrief.“

„Ah, also haben Sie gleich angenommen, dass, weil Sie hier nicht mehr wohnen und mich nicht unter ständiger Beobachtung haben, ich gleich in Depressionen verfalle und mich dem Drogenmissbrauch hingebe? Wirklich, vielen Dank für das Vertrauen, das Sie mir entgegen bringen.“

„Jetzt mal halblang, Sherlock, Sie wissen dass das nicht ganz so schwarz und weiß ist. In den letzten sechs Monaten ist eine Menge passiert. Ich meine, Herrgott noch mal, Sie haben einen Mann kaltblütig erschossen, und dann so getan, als ob das keine große Sache gewesen wäre.“

„Es _war_ ja auch keine große Sache.“

„Und dass Sie darauf bestehen, ist das, was mir Sorgen macht. Denn ich weiß wie das ist. Es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass Polizeibeamte und Soldaten nach so etwas psychologische Unterstützung bekommen. Und dann noch die ganze Moriarty Sache obendrauf.“

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht“, sagte Sherlock mit einer gefühlsleeren Stimme, sein Gesicht versteinert.

„Sie speichern das in ihrem Gedächtnispalast ab, oder wie auch immer Sie das machen. Ich will gar nicht behaupten, dass ich mir vorstellen kann, wie genau das läuft, denn, ja, Sie bestehen immer wieder darauf, dass eine einfach gestrickte Person wie ich mit Ihrem massiven Intellekt nicht mithalten kann. Aber können Sie mir in die Augen sehen und ehrlich sagen, dass sie nicht darüber nachgedacht haben, Drogen zu nehmen?“

Sherlock hob verbittert die Hände, sein Tonfall eiskalt. „Ich unterschreibe Ihnen eine schriftliche Erklärung, dass ich keine Drogen genommen habe. Würde Sie das glücklich machen?“

„Was mich glücklich machen würde wäre, wenn ich mir nicht jedes Mal Sorgen machen müsste dass das ein reelles Szenario ist, wenn Sie mal wieder eine schlechte Phase haben!“

Sherlock hüllte sich nun in Stille, und John war nicht sicher, wie er den Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Freundes interpretieren sollte. Der Raum war plötzlich viel zu still—keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort, wagte es, den anderen anzusehen.

John hob schlussendlich seinen Blick. Die Ehrlichkeit in seiner Stimme war nicht gespielt als er sagte, „Tut mir leid, das war unangebracht.“

Für einen Moment lang sah es aus als ob Sherlock seine Finger studieren würde, die das Glas auf dem Tisch umklammerten. Dann sagte er in einem ruhigen aber bestimmten Ton: „Ich nehme keine Drogen. Außer vielleicht mal eine Zigarette.“

„Und Sie werden weiter vermeiden, über die Exekution von Magnussen zu sprechen?“

„Das Thema ist durch. Mit dem Kapitel habe ich abgeschlossen. Und, ja, ich habe einen Mann erschossen… aber dadurch habe ich viele Leben gerettet, darunter das Ihrer Frau und möglicherweise auch Ihr eigenes. Es braucht mehr als einen machthungrigen Psychopathen damit ich mich dem Konsum von Opiaten hingebe.“

John entwich ein sarkastisches Lachen. „Ich möchte kurz daran erinnern, dass es _genau_ dieser machthungrige Psychopath war, der Sie zum Opiat-Konsum getrieben hat, als ich Sie das letzte Mal aus einem Crackhaus gezerrt habe.“

„Das mag sein, aber das waren ja ganz andere Umstände.“

„Inwiefern sind es andere Umstände, wenn Sie alle moralischen und ethischen Prinzipien über den Haufen werfen, nur weil Sie einen dänischen Medienmogul auf sich aufmerksam machen wollen?!“

Sherlock seufzte verzweifelt. „Sie verstehen das nicht.“

“Nein”, sagte John in einem schneidenden Ton, “Anscheinend nicht.”

„Warum?“ fragte Sherlock, „Warum ist Ihnen das so wichtig?“

„ _Warum_? Verdammt noch mal, Sherlock, warum überrascht es mich nicht, dass Sie das nicht wissen? Drogen zerstören Menschen. Ich hab das um Gottes Willen oft genug gesehen. _Zu_ oft.“

“Aber Sie sehen nicht den Unterschied zwischen denen und mir. Ich bin kein wahlloser Junkie, der mit einer Nadel im Arm tot in einer Ecke enden wird.“

Ein verbitterter Atemstoß entwich aus Johns Nase. „Ja, und ich bin sicher, dass jeder tote Junkie genau _das_ irgendwann über sich selbst gesagt hat.“

„Zum Teufel nochmal, John, hören Sie doch auf zu projizieren.“

„Projizieren?“

„Ja, projizieren. Hier geht es doch eigentlich um Ihre Schwester.“

“Mein Schwester?”

Sherlock versteckte sich hinter seiner üblichen Maske der Unnahbarkeit. „Sie haben Angst vor diesem Anruf. Der Anruf, wo man Ihnen sagt, dass der Blutalkoholspiegel Ihrer Schwester so hoch war, dass ihre Organe anfingen zu versagen, und dass sie in—“

„Stopp. Hören Sie auf”, unterbrach John ihn. “Diesmal können Sie das nicht auf mich abschieben.”

Sherlock legte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite. „Ich habe trotzdem recht, nicht wahr?“

„Vielleicht haben Sie das, aber das soll jetzt nicht Diskussionsthema sein.“

„Aha!“

John stand so abrupt vom Tisch auf dass die Stuhlbeine auf dem Holzboden entlang kratzten. Er drehte sich von Sherlock weg, die Handflächen verschränkt auf die Stirn gelegt. Sein Atem war deutlich hörbar, er atmete ein und aus… einmal, zweimal, bevor er sich wieder zu Sherlock umdrehte.

„Ich—“ begann er, seine Stimme genau so düster wie die Intensität seines Gesichtsausdrucks, jedes Wort vorsichtig betont, „ich möchte nie in der Situation sein, diesen Anruf zu bekommen. Den Anruf, wo man mir mitteilt“, er zeigte mit dem Finger auf Sherlock, „dass _Ihr_ Drogenspiegel so hoch war, dass Ihre Organe versagten. _Niemals_.“

Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich bevor Sherlock sich wieder der Tischplatte zuwandte. Bedeutungsschwangere Stille breitete sich aus, die schließlich durch Sherlocks unerwartet leise Stimme unterbrochen wurde.

„Manchmal vergesse ich, dass da jetzt mehr Leute als nur ich sind.“

Flüchtiges Unverständnis breitete sich in Johns Gesicht aus bevor er verstand. „Vielleicht ist Ihnen das nicht aufgefallen, aber da waren schon immer mehr Leute als Sie.“

„Nicht bis vor vier Jahren.“

„Und das stimmt eben nicht. Unten wohnt eine wundervolle Dame, die sich genug Sorgen gemacht hat um mich anzurufen. Sie haben liebenswerte Eltern, die, wie ich wiederholen darf, überraschend normal sind. Sie haben einen Bruder, der sich um Sie sorgt.“

Sherlock stieß Luft durch die Nase aus. „Oh, ich bitte Sie.“

John konnte sich das sanfte Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Und noch nicht mal _Sie_ können blind genug sein nicht zu bemerken, dass Molly Hooper seit jeher in Sie verknallt ist.“

„Und als nächstes erwähnen Sie Gabe, oder?“

„Gabe Lestrade?“

„Ja.“

„ _Greg_.“

„Richtig.“

„Sie sehen was ich meine, oder?“ sagte John.

„Hören Sie auf. Diese ganze Warmherzigkeit raubt mir die Luft, die ich zum Atmen brauche.“

„Sie sind ein unverbesserlicher Tr—“

„Ts, ts“, schüttelte Sherlock vorwurfsvoll den Kopf.. „Sie erinnern sich. Ich bin kränkelnd und schwach. So geht man nicht mit bettlägerigen Patienten um.“

„Sie liegen ja noch nicht mal im Bett.“

„Im Bett liegen ist _so_ langweilig. Mein Gott, ich brauche einen Fall um mich von diesem ganzen… Zeug abzulenken.“

„Kränkelnd und schwach“, wiederholte John, wobei er Sherlock einen spöttisch vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf.

„Holen Sie mir meinen Laptop.“

„Magenkrämpfe, Erbrechen, Fieber. Ist keine vier Stunden her.”

„Laptop“, befahl Sherlock.

„Okay, gut“, gab John nach und holte stattdessen sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. „Wenigstens sagt mir das, dass es Ihnen tatsächlich besser geht.“

„Ja, schon gut“, sagte Sherlock mit einer abwinkenden Handbewegung.

John tippte mit dem Finger auf den Touchscreen seines Smartphones herum und hielt es dann Sherlock entgegen. „Hier. Drei neue Nachrichten in Ihrer Inbox.“

Sherlock überflog die Nachrichten mit einem neugierigen Schimmer in den Augen, der aber schnell wieder verschwand.

„Langweilig“, kommentierte er, scrollte weiter nach unten, dann ein weiteres, „Langweilig“, und schlussendlich legte er das Telefon auf den Tisch mit einem angewiderten, „Alle langweilig.“

„Oh, vielleicht hätte ich das erwähnen sollen, ich glaube Ihr Handy hat vorhin geklingelt.“

Das veranlasste Sherlock dazu, aufzustehen und sein Telefon zu holen. Er schritt ein paar Minuten später zurück in die Küche, das Handy am Ohr. Nachdem er sich die Voicemail angehört hatte, schaute er John an.

„Lestrade. Er hat einen Fall. Ein ermordeter Gutsbesitzer in Herefordshire. Anscheinend ziemlich mysteriöse Umstände. Könnte interessant sein. Kommen Sie mit?“

„Wie— _jetzt_?“

Sherlock guckte ganz konzentriert etwas in seinem Smartphone nach.

John beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Sie fahren 200 km raus an die walisische Grenze. Heute Abend?“

„Nein, nicht heute _Abend_ “, sagte Sherlock ungeduldig. „Der 7.45 Uhr Zug von Paddington wäre optimal. Kommen Sie nun mit, oder nicht?“

„Sherlock, ich habe Patienten, eine Frau, eine Tochter.“

„Ja, ja, ich verstehe schon. Sie haben was Besseres vor. Ich habe einen Fall. Oh, ich hoffe doch, dass der interessant wird!“

John überlegte einen Moment. „Na ja, vielleicht könnte ich ein bisschen umplanen.“

Sherlock schenkte ihm ein wissendes Lächeln und tippte dann etwas in sein Telefon.

Hundertneunzig Kilometer entfernt summte das Mobiltelefon von Inspector Lestrade. Als er es zur Hand nahm, sah er dass die SMS knapp und auf den Punkt war. Wie üblich.

Heute etwas ungünstig.  
Komme morgen um  
11 Uhr an.  
-SH

+-+-+-+-+

 ENDE


End file.
